


May 10, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Glowering, Amos used a tentacle to knock one Metropolis villain down when she threatened his daughter's life.





	May 10, 2004

I never created DC Animated Universe characters.

Glowering, Amos used a tentacle to knock one Metropolis villain down when she threatened his daughter's life before it returned to him and he smiled with Supergirl now that she was safe.

THE END


End file.
